


Sleepy

by opaliteangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides, gladio giving noctis a Totally Platonic piggyback ride because They're Bros and He's Not Gay, the gladnoct is only implied but tbh if you read it as gen...you're wrong i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaliteangel/pseuds/opaliteangel
Summary: Noctis can't be bothered to get up.For once, it's Gladio who enables him.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt:
> 
> "Gladio/Noctis, Piggy back rides  
> What it says on the tine. Make it cute and fluffy AF i need it."
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10334859#cmt10334859

“‘M not a baby,” the petulant prince mumbled against his back. Gladio almost laughed. He knew, of course, that Noct wasn’t a baby (because even with as scrawny as he was his weight was not insignificant). But sometimes his behavior made it hard to keep that in mind. Like when Noctis was so stubborn about not wanting to get out of bed that Gladio had been forced to just pick him up and carry him to the Regalia.

“If you don’t want to be treated like a baby,” he scolded, adjusting his grip on Noct’s legs, “then stop acting like one.”

Normally, the prince would gladly seize any opportunity to bicker with his Shield. Not out of malice, but because that was just how they interacted with each other. So the lack of any sort of response from Noctis was a pretty clear indicator that he had already managed to fall back asleep. It was almost impressive. Riding piggyback as Gladiolus walked down a rocky, bumpy hillside seemed like an uncomfortable place to sleep. But as much as he wanted to be annoyed with Noctis for having not made any effort to wake up on time so that they could set out for Lestallum...well, there wasn’t much point in waking him back up now. After all, having him walk on his own would probably only make the process that much slower. So Gladio did his best not to jostle the younger man on the trek down to the car. Ignis and Prompto were already well at work packing their camping supplies into the trunk of the Regalia by the time he reached them.

“You really oughtn’t enable him like that,” Ignis said, giving him a look. Gladio snorted, but opted not to point out the hypocrisy in that. Ignis had been the one willing to postpone their trip after repeated unsuccessful attempts to get Noctis out of bed this morning, until Gladio had offered to take over. Ignis, likely being well aware that he would lose, opted not to argue any further.

As Gladiolus moved to put Noctis in the backseat, Prompto grabbed him. “Hold up, big guy. _This_ needs to be documented.” He held up his camera, and Gladio gave him an unamused look, but allowed him to continue. Later, he was sure those pictures would be a fun thing to tease the prince over. (And, he begrudgingly admitted, they would probably also be ridiculously cute.)

Trying to pry Noctis off of his back and get him into the car had Gladio convinced that the Lucis Caelum line was somehow related to barnacles. He knew that Noctis would often cuddle with whoever was sleeping next to him (which, purely for safety reasons, was usually Gladio), and would sometimes be difficult to untangle oneself from, but it was even more of a challenge when the prince was wrapped around his back like this. 

Eventually, with a great deal of sleepy moaning from Noct, Gladio was able to disentangle himself and get the younger man buckled into his seat. He had thought (hoped) that Noctis had somehow been able to sleep through all of the jostling. But the prince squinted blearily up at him a he took a step back.

“Thanks, Gladdy.” he mumbled.


End file.
